deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thalia Grace VS Phosphora
Summary Percy jackson vs Kid icarus Will the huntress of artemis aim for victory or will phosphora complete this in a flash? Interlude Wiz: Electricity has undoubtedly been an asset to our lives Boomstick: But these myth-related chicks manipulate and boy they look shocking beautiful Wiz: Like Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and''' lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis '''Boomstick: And Phosphora the lighting flash. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick Wiz: And it’s our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle Thalia grace Wiz: Thalia grace was sired by one of the greatest god that have ever existed Boomstick: her dad is Arceus the god of all Pokemon!!! (shows a picture of a heavenly Arceus with angelic music) Wiz: uhh no, Zeus the king of the Greek gods and the lord of lighting Boomstick: aww Wiz: Despite spending a long time as a tree, Thalia is still fiery and Boomstick: smells like dog p*ss? Wiz: Uh, no. Thalia’s main weapon is her spear that is often disguised as a mace canister, also made of celestial bronze making it good for kill monsters Boomstick: Also, her spear can also carry electricity and shocks the sh*t out monsters and occasionally Percy''' ' Wiz: Also after joining the hunters of Artemis, Thalia has achieved immortality and improved on her archery skills and required two hunting knives, which she can also channel electricity through it '''Boomstick: She seems' like a shocking lady and hey Wiz, look at that *ss, if she wins, I’m gonna ask her… Aqua-pineapple-princess: Thalia is hunter of Artemis and specifically the lieutenant! Boomstick: so what? Aqua-pineapple-princess: For those who don’t know, being a hunter of Artemis means immortality, free health insurance 100% guaranteed and NO BOYS! So Boomstick… Boomstick: aww, jeez you always spoil the fun. Aqua-pineapple-princess: Thanks Boomstick, I take pleasure doing that Boomstick: why you little… Wiz: Break it up you two! As a daughter of Zeus, Thalia can also manipulate the sky and the weather but she prefers not to due to her acrophobia Boomstick: say what now Wiz: Acrophobia? The fear of flying at great heights. Research shows that…. Boomstick: We don’t give a sh*t about it! On with the summary Wiz: Thalia also owns a shield that is a replica of Zeus’ original shield Aegis, the front is so hideous that it has scared many monsters; it might even scare Boomstick Boomstick: Wiz, no way can a little girl’s bracelet can scare the… (Picture of Aegis appears) Boomstick: HOLY SH*T, what the f*ck is that? Wiz: Many of Thalia’s arsenal is often created from celestial bronze, which is kind of like the Mandalorian armour in Star wars… Okay fine so some universes have a metal that is at least sturdy than titanium but despite her rough exterior Thalia has flaws Boomstick: Thalia has little faith in her old man, who can blame. Zeus ditched her family when lil’ Jay-jay disappeared Percy: Thalia call your dad Thalia: Why, he never listens to me Wiz: Also, Thalia’s fatal flaw is ambition. When she is given a large amount of power, she immediately takes it for granted. A bit like the reason why Boomstick has an ex-wife… Boomstick: Yeah, wait what? Wiz: Will Thalia Grace be able to overpower the illustrious Phosphora? Thalia: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Phosphora Wiz: Phosphora the lightning flash is a formidable member of the forces of nature Boomstick: Formidable, Wiz? She looks like a prostitute''' ' Wiz: Ugh, looks aren’t also everything Boomstick! '''Boomstick: Thunder' babe here moves like a flash… Wiz: its lightning Boomstick, sheesh get it right Boomstick: Anyway, Phosy can generate lightning spheres and zaps from her own hands Wiz: not only that, she can summon it from the sky and can electrocute opponents from below, Phosphora can levitate and can fly at fast speeds. Too fast that Pit can’t keep up Boomstick: She can also teleport, making it so f*cking hard to hit her (Shows Boomstick playing Kid Icarus, he and Phosphora are down to low damage. Boomstick: He he this is gonna be a piece of cake He is just about to eliminate Phosphora when she suddenly teleports and strikes from behind, killing him Boomstick: F*ck, Sh*t, that b*tch is f*cking ridiculous!!!!) Aqua-pineapple-princess: Jeez, anger issues… Boomstick: Shut up (loads a gun) Aqua-pineapple-princess: WIZ (in a whiny voice), Boomstick’s trying to kill me Boomstick: WIZ (in an equally whiny voice), Aqua’s p*ssing the sh*t out of me Wiz: Shut up, grow up both of you! Ahem, Phosphora acts like a stereotypical teenage girl, whining over pointless items. (Cough, cough) like you two. Aqua-pineapple-princess (Blows a raspberry and leaves) Boomstick: Thank Zeus, she also flirts with the enemy. Unless Phosphora is… well you know… I think she has little chance to charm to victory Phosphora: you’re such a yes man Pit, good thing you’re so cute Wiz: She also so can tire very easily Palutena: So you’re just squatting in this abandoned temple Phosphora: Not squatting, repurposing! Boomstick: Phosphora is still formidable despite her sl*tty outside looks Wiz: Will Phosphora the lightning flash defeat Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus? Phosphora: Enough blabbity blab, now let’s get to the main act! Interlude Wiz: Okay, the combatants are set, it’s time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It’s… Aqua-pineapple-princess: IT’S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE EVERYONE!!! Wiz and Boomstick: HEY! Aqua-pineapple-princess: jeez, you guys chill out! Death Battle' Phosphora is flying in the air until she sees Thalia, trying to shoot the bear with an arrow. She flies down Phosphora: HEY! Thalia is startled by the outburst and misfires’ the arrow, just missing the beast The bear notices and bolts away at lighting speed Thalia: you costed me a kill! Phosphora: jeez, calm down, I like that pretty bracelet of yours (gesturing to Aegis) Thalia: Thanks, it’s a gift from my father Phosphora: but you should totally change your outfit, it makes me puke Thalia stiffens and grits her teeth at tells her is uniform Phosphora: Uniform?! Wow, your boss must have lame some lame fashion sense Thalia: You’ll pay for that insult! '''Fight! Phosphora teleports away Thalia pulls out her hunting knives Suddenly Phosphora appears and launches a lightning bolt at Thalia Thalia rolls out of the way, the bolt singes a bit of her jacket. She ran straight to Phosphora with her knives. Phosphora teleports out of the way. Suddenly when Phosphora appears very close to Thalia and about shoot a close range lightning ball at Thalia and incinerate her but Thalia taps her silver bracelet and screams: Aegis! The hideousness causes Phosphora to shriek in horror and recoil. Phosphora was paralysed in fear. Thalia then kicks Phosphora in the stomach. She tries to stab the commander in the gut but Phosphora recovered the paralysis and teleported away. Thalia transforms Aegis to its original form Phosphora: Your shield brought a whole new meaning to ugly mortal! Thalia: I’m more than a mortal, you nymph! Phosphora then teleports in the air and starts shooting down at Thalia, Thalia flees from Phosphora. The lightning flash shoots lightning from the air Thalia: BRING IT ON YOU BLOND BIMBO! Phosphora gets peeved and rushes at Thalia… Alternate ending 1 She grabs Thalia and holds her still but by one holding one hand and call upon the lightning Thalia then smirks and calls upon Aegis, and defends herself from the strike of the sky. She kicks Phosphora in the face so hard she lies on the ground. Thalia then pulls her bow out and aims it at Phosphora’s head and release the arrow. It was kind of hard for Phosphora to say goodbye as she now had an arrow sticking out of her head. Thalia: I am Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus; lieutenant of Artemis. Don’t you ever forget you ditzy diva! She turns away to the dying Phosphora, lying in the woods of Camp Half-blood. Nico then sees Phosphora dying. Nico: You’ll go to Elysium… Phosphora weakly smiles and nods her head. She dies in Nico’s arms KO! After death battle 1 Boomstick: Holy sh*t that was cold Wiz: Despite Phosphora having the upperhand for having skill and agility, Phosphora got distracted by Aegis Boomstick: I don’t blame her, that thing is f*cking scary! (shudders) Wiz: Well that’s the point of Aegis, Athena, the goddess of Wisdom imprinted Medusa’s face onto the shield to paralyse victims so a brief moment. But Phosphora’s acting of naiivty costed her a win as she did not think of her actions and not paying attention to where Aegis disappeared Aqua-pineapple-princess: Aww I wanted Phosphora to win Wiz and Boomstick: TOO BAD! Boomstick: Phosphora should been given a heads up Aqua-pineapple-princess: Dude that sucked Wiz: (Sigh) the winner is Thalia Grace Alternate ending 2 Thalia then runs straight at Phosphora thrusts her spear at the flash’s direction Phosphora stops and teleports away. Thalia: … where are you?! Phosphora: Here! She teleports behind Thalia and puts her in headlock. Thalia struggles but cannot break free. Phosphora then calls upon a great lightning bolt from the sky. Thalia screams in agony as the strike fries her body and reduces her to a pile of ashes. KO! Phosphora is about to walk away but Nico stops her. Nico: Please, honour my cousin’s death, I know she attacked you but please at least sprinkle her ashes at Thalia’s pine! Phosphora looks at Nico and hesitates, she nods her head. The two travel to Thalia’s pine and sprinkle her remnants in the ground of Thalia’s pine. Nico and Phosphora: Go to Elysium Thalia! After death battle Boomstick: (sniffles) that was the saddest thing in death battle history Aqua-pineapple-princess: (rue’s 4 note tune) Wiz: (Sniffles) ahem, Despite Thalia’s wide arsenal, Phosphora’s speed counteracts her long range arrows Boomstick: Also, Thalia barely used electricity in this fight. So her fatal flaw must’ve kicked. Wiz: Phosphora can also fly, as a child of Zeus, Thalia is enabled to control the air and fly but despite her fear she choose not to use it Aqua-pineapple-princess: (sniffles) I wanted Thalia to win Wiz and Boomstick: We know! Boomstick: Thalia got the shock of her life Wiz: the winner is Phosphora Aqua-pineapple-princess: (Rue’s 4 note tune) Next time Boomstick: Next time[[Clarisse La Rue vs Cato (Hunger games)| on death battles]] Anonymous character 1: You got a problem with that, punk? Anonymous character 2: I know how to do- bring pride to my district” Aqua-pineapple-princess: Do you know who they are? If you do comment below and be excited! Trivia * This is one of Aqua-pineapple-princess’ saddest death battles that was ever written * This death battle cause people to immediately assume that the first character was Annabeth, when it wasn't her ** Another user (I would like to leave this one anonymous) knew Thalia was a combatant but could not guess Phosphora * Nico di Angelo guest-stars in both of the alternate endings * Boomstick's nickname jay-jay is for jason Poll Who do you think should've won Thalia Phosphora Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Books vs. Video Game Themed Death Battles Category:Aqua-pineapple-princess Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Percy Jackson vs Kid Icarus' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Lightning Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015